


An Unwanted Visitor

by kilt



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca visits Bridget and it gets a bit inconvenient for Bridget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

Mark was gone.

I had to call Shazzer.

"This is Sharon. Leave a message after the signal."

I hung up the phone.

Dear God, Shazzer was not at home?

The doorbell rang.

I jumped to the inter phone.

"Mark, I am so glad that you came."

"Actually, it's me, Rebecca. I've heard that Mark dumped you and..."

"Look, you are the last person I want to see now. So would you kindly leave, I want to drown myself in self-pity."

"Bridget, please let me in. I want to tell you something."

Ha! Finally, she gave in and felt regret.

"Well, okay then."

I pushed the release button to let her in.

Immediately, after she saw me she beamed with joy.

"So, you wanted to tell me something," I snapped at her.

"I haven't slept with Mark. I would never do anything to harm you."

"Well, but why is he always talking about you. You're always where he is."

"I am absolutely not interested in Mark. It's because of you, Bridget."

"Wait, but I'm a woman."

"Exactly."

She walked towards me and kissed me.

I was totally incapable of doing anything.

She approached even more and flung her arms around me.

Rebecca guided me to my sofa and right after I have fallen on it she went on kissing me.

I already had that much to drink, that I didn't realize that she had drugged me with sleeping pills.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

I was discomfortingly awakened by the ringing of the doorbell.

Slowly, I tried to get up, but Rebecca purred that she would open it.

I heard someone running upstairs.

"Bridget, where are you? We have to talk!"

It was Mark.

"Why is Rebecca wearing your bathrobe?"

She was wearing what?

"Dear God, Bridget, why are you only wearing your underwear?"

Rebecca, you damn bitch!


End file.
